Cruel Fairy Tale
by Cris.C02
Summary: [El Conde Lobo y La Dama Caperucita] Érase una vez que el solitario Conde Lobo se enamoró de la dulce Dama Caperucita...
1. Chapter 1

—o—

.

El pasillo parecía extenso, era el mismo diseño repitiéndose una y otra vez. Suelos de madera, paredes color vino y los candelabros encendidos que iluminaban en esa fría noche. La luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales devoraba a la pequeña luz que provenía de las velas. El eco de unos pequeños pasos retumbaba en el lugar.

\- ¿Williams?- el susurro de una dulce voz rompió el gélido silencio- ¿Williams donde éstas?- llamaba con mayor insistencia.

Una pequeña infante avanzaba por el solitario pasillo sin tener un rumbo fijo. Pies descalzos y una pequeña bata puesta, daban a entender que ella había estado en cama hasta hace algún tiempo atrás.

Una ráfaga de viento golpeo uno de los ventanales haciéndolo temblar. La pequeña dio un brinco por el susto y se detuvo súbitamente.

Su respiración se hizo más acelerada y sus diminutas manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¡Williams! ¡Ven Rápido!- gritó asustada- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Las lagrimas rodaron por sus rostro una tras de otra- ¡Williams ven aquí!

Detuvo sus gritos de la nada al sentir una presencia tras ella, bajo su vista hacia el piso y ahí noto algo. Respiro hondo mientras tragaba fuerte y casi de inmediato hecho a correr... Ya que gracias a la luz de la luna divisó una sombra tras de ella. Sombra que no era precisamente la de Williams.

Corrió lo más que la dejaban sus cortas piernas. Quien venía tras de ella no se apresuraba en atraparla porque él sabía que no importase que tanto corriera o donde se escondiera él la iba a alcanzar.

-¡Williams! ¡Williams! ¡Ayúdame!

El pasillo ahora parecía aún mucho más extenso, tanto que ya amenazaba con ser infinito. No existía ninguna puerta abierta o algún desvío. Todo era un camino recto.

Cayo de golpe al suelo frio cuando se enredo con sus propios pies. El golpe fue tan fuerte que sangre rodo por encima de su ceja.

-Williams...-susurro suplicante mientras yacía en el suelo.

Levanto levemente su cabeza tratando de dirigir su vista hacia atrás. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como esa figura se aproximaba lentamente pero por alguna razón no podía gritar, tan solo su voz no salía, estaba como atorada en su garganta. Sus ojos también comenzaban a pesar.

Lo último que vio fue los ojos rojos de esa bestia oscura muy cerca de ella.

-Wi..Williams...

«¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ...¡A ella no le hagas daño!»

Luchaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, pero sus instintos eran más fuertes. La batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo dentro de él se iba haciendo cada vez más difícil de controlar, desde ya parecía que el ganador estaría definido en muy poco...y él no lo seria.

Una lagrima rodo cuando se quedo sin fuerzas, ya no podía evitarlo. Con lo último que le quedo de conciencia juro a si mismo que eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a Todos!

Me reporto una vez más con nueva historia. Aunque sé que debería estar actualizando otras, pero es que la idea no quería salir de mi cabeza y me gusto así que heme aquí de nuevo. Bueno, como en la mayoría de "mis casos" trate de desahogarme con algo que sucedió y pues termine aquí. Jajajaj ya es normal. Ah! Y aprovecho para avisar a los que siguen mis otras historias (especialmente Mi Guapo Acosador) que por cosas de la U y un bloqueo mental (típico) no he podido continuar con las historias pero de que las termino, las termino ;)

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y en estos días publicare la siguiente parte. Sé que esta media confusa pero después ira tomando forma…..creo xD.


	2. Chapter 2

_Érase una vez…_

El sol brillaba en su más alto esplendor del día bañando el suelo con sus rayos, la brisa peinaba sus castaños cabellos y al mismo tiempo movía lentamente las frondosas ramas de los árboles meciéndolas en un vaivén relajante, las flores que caían de los ya florecidos arboles de cerezo eran empujadas por las suaves ráfagas de viento. Un paisaje normal en el bosque cuando llegaba la primavera.

Su vista estaba dirigida hacia las hojas de un árbol, acostado sobre el suave césped podía ver claramente como la luz de sol entraba por ellos tratando de atravesarlos hasta llegar al suelo.

Dio un bostezo profundo y se giró hacia un costado.

En momentos como este a su mente le daba por divagar con recuerdos de tiempos remotos. Todo para él era tan monótono y aburrido, sin obligaciones o metas, su vida se resumía en vivir el día a día como si nada. Ahí es cuando muchos se dirían la típica frase de "la vida es muy corta como para no disfrutarla al máximo" si, quizás en los simples mortales se regían esas palabras, pero en personas como él no con exactitud.

Observo su alrededor con añoranza. Sitios así lo llevaban a viajar en el tiempo, ha recuerdos de un ya borroso pasado, aquel en el cual él fue protagonista de momentos felices...Felicidad. Hace tanto que no volvía a sentir esa sensación de alegría en el interior, esa calidez.

Se disponía a cerrar los ojos para volver a los brazos de Morfeo, tal y como había hecho minutos antes pero un ruido lo despertó. Trato de no prestarle atención y sumirse en su sueño pero fue inútil, el tiempo iba pasando y el bullicio se volvía mucho más molesto e insistente. Tenía un oído agudo así que aunque el sonido estuviera a metros de distancia él lo escuchaba como si en realidad estuviese mucho más cerca.

Dio un bufido fastidiado y se levantó de golpe, saco su reloj de bolsillo para percatarse de la hora.

Todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo, se dijo.

Arreglo su traje, limpio algunas hojas de pasto pegadas en él y se encamino hasta el lugar en donde provenía ese alborotó.

La hora de siesta era algo sagrado para él.

Aprecio con nitidez aquel dichoso ruido que le molestaba y cayó en cuenta de que no era más que el llanto de un bebé, en primera instancia pensó que era algún gato hambriento... pero de cualquier forma, sea quien sea que fuesen los padres de aquella criatura se llevaría una gran lección de parte de él. Porque, ¿Qué clase de padres dejan a su hijo llorando a todo pulmón por tanto tiempo?

A medida que se aproximaba el sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. No necesitó hacer tanto esfuerzo corriendo ya que con su rapidez llego hasta allí seco como una lechuga...y ahí estaba el lugar, una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Cuando se detuvo comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras recorría el sitio con la mirada. "Acogedor" fue lo primero que vino a su mente al ver la fachada. Era una casa como todas, pequeña y sencilla e irradiaba ese sentimiento familiar.

Ya frente a la puerta de aquel domicilio estiro su brazo hasta ella con la intención de tocar, pero esta al primer golpe cedió y se abrió sola. Frunció el ceño. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, olfateo un poco el aire y una leve

Abrió lentamente la puerta y esta produjo un chirrido agudo, cuando se introdujo dentro de aquella casa se encontró con una escena horrorosa.

Todo dentro estaba patas arriba, como si alguien hubiese tenido una fuerte gresca dentro, había objetos rotos esparcidos por el piso y entre ellos yacían inertes dos cuerpos, el de una mujer y un hombre. Tenían moretones y arañazos, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al hombre fueron sus gargantas desgarradas, como si una bestia hubiese atacado sus cuellos.

Por esa razón no había olido sangre...Se las habían drenado. Las heridas estaban abiertas pero limpias, ni una sola gota de sangre sobre el suelo. Y no era necesario que se lo pensara tanto como para saber quiénes eran los causantes.

El ruido del llanto ya no era tan fuerte, ahora solo se escuchaba un pequeño gemido, al parecer el bebé se había quedado sin fuerzas para llorar.

Él se adentró hasta la habitación más lejana y allí lo encontró, el causante de aquel molesto e incesante lloriqueo estaba dentro de pequeño cesto, envuelto en pañales y cubierto con una capa roja. Una pequeña niña que ahora sollozaba con fuerza, sus manitas apretadas en puños y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

La observo por un instante sin inmutarse ante la escena y luego, sin más, dio media vuelta disponiéndose a salir de aquel sitio para seguir con lo que en un principio estaba haciendo. Al final de cuentas la niña había dejado de llorar y lo que pasase con ella no era asunto suyo, pero antes de salir volvió a revisar su reloj.

—Falta poco para que vengan por mí... — se dijo así mismo.

Salió de la habitación y se abrió paso entre los cuerpos tendidos, pasando sobre ellos sin tomarles importancia alguna, pero antes de salir por la puerta por donde había llegado volvió su vista una vez más a aquellos cuerpos.

Ya de por si era muy extraño que aquellos demonios los hubiesen atacado a la luz de día, pero lo más inquietante era que aquel bebé permaneciese con vida, pensó

-o-

Permaneció de pie justo en el lugar indicado, el sitio de siempre, esperando hasta divisar por el camino alguna señal de su carroza. Su alrededor estaba lleno de árboles de flores de cerezo cuyos pétalos caían sobre el a cada golpe del viento. Cuando uno de aquellos pétalos aterrizo sobre su hombro, con mucha delicadeza lo tomo en su mano apreciándolo detenidamente.

Los pétalos eran pequeños, delicados y frágiles como...

No se dio cuenta cuando el carruaje se estaciono frente a él y el cochero lo saludo.

—Buenas Tardes, mi lord. ¿Espero demasiado? — dijo levantando su sombrero en saludo.

—No. Llegas a la hora exacta, como siempre.

El cochero bajo y abrió la puerta del vehículo para que él ingresase pero al notar el paquete que traía se aventuró a preguntar;

—Qué extraño. Usted normalmente no come nada cuando viene aquí, mi lord. ¿Le pidió a Williams que metiera esa canasta de comida a escondidas?

Su mirada se dirigió hasta la canasta que traía cargada en su mano.

—Oh, eso. No, solo es algo que encontré por ahí.

—Es inusual de usted que haga algo sin alguna razón. Debe ser importante su contenido.

—Nada de eso, Henry.

Ya adentro deposito la canasta a un lado de donde estaba sentado, tomo su sombrero del asiento del frente y lo coloco en su lugar sobre su cabeza. Ahí cayo en cuenta de que aún llevaba aquel pétalo en su mano.

Era delicado, pequeño y frágil...como aquel bebé.

Un movimiento en la canasta hizo que su vista se posara nuevamente en ella y la destapara. La bebé había entre abierto los ojos y su mirada estaba directa sobre la de él con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué cara es esa? Hoy es tú día de suerte, niña. Debes agradecer a que me encuentro de un buen humor.

La pequeña no lo tomo de buena manera ya que luego de hacer un pequeño puchero comenzó a gimotear, luego llevo su manito en puño hacia su boca y comenzó a succionarla frenéticamente como si de un biberón se tratase y al no obtener su preciado alimento rompió en llanto una vez más.

—Demonios...en lo que me vine a meter.

Antes de que lograra enloquecer con los gritos, la pequeña se quedó dormida por el movimiento de la carroza y se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron a su destino.

El recorrido fue rápido y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba atravesando las murallas de piedra que daba hasta su gigantesca mansión, las cuales estaban cubiertas por una frondosa capa de rosas que nacían desde el suelo. Al detenerse el vehículo, abrió la pequeña puerta, tomo la canasta y bastón para encaminarse hasta su morada. Ya en el umbral de la puerta, esta se abrió sin necesidad de tocarla. Un hombre rubio delgado y vestido de negro hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Sea bienvenido, mi lord— dijo mientras permanecía en la posición de saludo.

—Sí, bueno ¡Toma! —lanzó el cesto hacia el hombre, quien por sus buenos reflejos logro tomarla con cuidado.

— ¿Por fin me trajo las especias que le pedí hace una semana? — dijo observando la cesta por fuera.

—Ah, eso...Pues no, lo volví a olvidar. ¡Pero! lo que traje hoy es algo más grande, encargarte muy bien de "el", yo me iré a dar un baño— el hombre coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encamino hasta sus aposentos.

Seguramente se llevaría un buen regaño por parte de Williams después, pero el daño estaba hecho. Aunque lo intento al final no pudo dejar a aquel bebé ahí hasta que muriera de hambre o algún animal salvaje tomara como bocadillo. Lo que le seguía pareciendo extraño eran las muertes de los padres del bebé y el por qué la habían dejado con vida.

Esos demonios seguían atacando a las personas pero... ¿A la luz del día? Eso era lo que más llamaba su atención. Tenía que comenzar a estar más alerta, lo que sea que estuvieran planeando no sería nada bueno y no tardarían en llegar hasta él, la última vez se había salvado por poco. Seguramente desde ahora la gente del pueblo comenzaría a ser atacada, pero él ya tenía suficiente con su propio "problema" como para preocuparse en lo que les podía sucederle a las demás personas, pensó.

Rio ante la ironía de esa frase. Se decía eso a él mismo pero hoy había terminado ayudando a ese bebé. Luego pensaría en que hacer, por ahora lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño.

Al cabo de un muy largo rato la figura del hombre castaño volvía a aparecer por los pasillos, esta vez descalzo, con un pantalón negro, camiseta blanca con botones del cuello desabrochados y una toalla en la cabeza.

— ¡Williams! ¡Williams! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué aún no está preparada la cena?! — gritaba molestó mientras lo buscaba por la casa.

— ¡Sh! — escuchó en una de las habitaciones y freno a raya para luego dirigirse hasta allí.

— ¡Williams donde... — antes que lograra seguir con sus reclamos el hombre le dio una mirada severa por lo que él callo al instante.

—La despertara— dijo en un tono suave pero molesto. El hombre estaba meciéndose lentamente en una mecedora mientras arrullaba a la pequeña bebe en uno de sus brazos y con el otro la alimentaba con un biberón.

—Sé que es obvia la pregunta pero aun así la hare y espero que tenga una buena respuesta. ¿De dónde saco a esta niña? Y no quiero que me venga con algo de que es suya.

—Cl-Claro que no es mía—se sonrojo— yo no ando dejando hijos regados por ahí— se cruzó de brazos y recostó en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y bien?

—La encontré— dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros— Mientras estaba en el bosque, como es habitual—añadió—Trataba de dormir y escuche sus gritos los cuales me comenzaron a fastidiar así que fui a buscar a sus padres para decirles que la callaran pero ya estaba muertos- concluyo como si nada.

— ¿Muertos?

—Sí, y al parecer fueron ellos.

— ¿Ellos? ¿En el día? ¿Cómo es posible que esta niña viva? ¿Porque la dejaron vivir? O es que esperaban que muriera de hambre.

—No lo sé. Pero eso mismo es lo que me he estado preguntando.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Por ahora nada, no sabemos que están planeando con exactitud así que debemos esperar a su próximo movimiento, solo hay que estar alertas.

—Eso lo sé mi lord, a lo que me quería referir era a la pequeña.

—Creo que sería mejor dejarla en el orfanato del pueblo o buscar a alguien que se pueda quedar con ella.

La vista del hombre se dirigió a la pequeña en sus brazos que se aferraba fuertemente al biberón, como temiendo que alguien se lo arrebatase por lo hambrienta que estaba.

—La pequeña tiene un hermoso color de ojos—comentó.

— ¿M? Ah, sí. Verdes— respondió el castaño sin mucha importancia mientras salía de sus propios pensamientos.

Williams observo a la pequeña un largo rato y luego de una larga pausa, cuando la pequeña por fin estaba completamente dormida decidió hablar.

— ¿Mi lord?

—Dime

— ¿Usted cree que en vez de dejar a la pequeña con otros pueda quedarme yo con ella? —el castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

— ¿Quedarte con ella? ¡¿Estás loco Williams?! Tú más que nadie sabes en la situación en la cual nos encontramos.

—Lo sé, mi lord. Pero me ocupare de todo eso. La pequeña no correrá peligro.

— ¡Pero Williams!- reclamó preocupado.

—Mi lord, sé que es peligroso pero la pequeña estaría en una situación similar si se queda en el pueblo. Las personas en este tiempo están pasando por demasiada necesidades y el orfanato esta abarrotado de niños a los que sus padres ya no tuvieron como alimentar—el hombre miro al castaño con ojos suplicantes. Ese era un golpe bajo...muy, pero muy bajo. Él tenía razón en ello, la situación en el pueblo era deplorable.

Williams, era prácticamente quien se había ocupado de él desde muy pequeño, enseñándole todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, soportándolo y aconsejándolo como nadie, y ahora que por una vez en su vida le estaba pidiendo algo ¿él se lo negaría?

—Es peligroso— se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego sobo su cien— ella no es como tú o como yo— tenía que buscar la forma de convencer al hombre del error que cometería.

—Si ese es el problema entonces ella podría llegar a serlo si... — el castaño quedo helado ante esas palabras.

— ¡Qué ni se te ocurra! Estaríamos condenándola a ingresar a este podrido mundo y esa pequeña ya tiene bastante con lo de sus padres.

—Yo no pienso que esto sea una condena, pero si eso lo ofendió reciba mis disculpas— el castaño dio un profundo suspiro tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia Williams? ¿Por qué quieres criar a esa niña con nosotros? —el hombre solo sonrió tiernamente.

—Porque creo que el destino la trajo a nosotros por algún motivo, este donde este su futuro es incierto pero con nuestros cuidados eso puede cambiar.

—No fue el destino, fui yo en un momento de debilidad— dijo molesto consigo mismo por lo idiota que habia sido— Sabía que era mala idea traerla—comentó para sí.

—Yo me encargaré de todo así como lo he hecho todos estos años o ¿Acaso ya no tiene fe en mí?

—Claro que sí— admitió el joven— aún sigo sorprendiéndome de la forma en como resuelves todo así como cuando era un niño pero...tengo miedo de que esta vez no puedas hacerlo y las consecuencias sean grandes.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien, además es por una buena causa— sonrió el hombre tratando de calmarlo. El castaño solo respiro hondo.

—Está bien— dijo ya calmado.

—Gracias Shaoran— el castaño sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Muy pocas eran las veces en que ahora Williams lo llamaba así, desde que se hizo mayor siempre se refería a él como "señor o mi lord".

—Bienvenida a la Mansión Li pequeña... — dijo a la pequeña que permanecía dormida en sus brazos— ¿pequeña? — ladeo la cabeza en tono pensativo mientras pensaba un nombre.

— ¿Sakura?— añadió Shaoran algo ido

— ¡Sakura! Es perfecto. Lo ve, a usted también le agrada la pequeña— él rodo los ojos.

— ¡Solo fue un decir!

El castaño salió de la habitación preocupado. Había aceptado pero no estaba convencido totalmente de la idea—Esto no está bien— susurro en la soledad del pasillo.

-o-

Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de la llegada de la pequeña y ella tan solo tenía pocos meses con ellos.

Williams ocupada la mayoría de su tiempo con ella y prácticamente se había olvidado de él. Ya no había platillos especiales preparados, tampoco el periódico en la mañana junto al desayuno, todo era Sakura, Sakura y Sakura, y para rematar la pequeña lloraba en las noches por lo que él amanecía con grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

No, definitivamente se sentía agotado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que soportarlo? Le dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Él estaba acostumbrado a la paz, tranquilidad y completo silencio, con el dolor del alma tendría que decirle a Williams que no podría quedarse con Sakura después de todo, si, hoy mismo se lo diría.

—Williams—llamó mientras ingresaba como rayo a la cocina.

—Dígame señor— apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta se encontró con la escena de siempre. Williams con la niña en brazos amamantándola con un biberón. La pequeña apenas escucho su voz levanto un poco su cabeza para tener mejor vista de él.

Al castaño le dio un poco de gracia aquella acción ya habitual en la pequeña. Ella cada que escuchaba su voz a lo lejos o cerca levantaba la cabeza y comenzaba a buscarlo con la mirada. Para él era normal verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes.

El castaño hizo una larga pausa y soltó el aire.

— ¡Bien! Iré al grano, esta situación se está saliendo de las manos y verdaderamente no creo que puedas... — aun con el hilo de la frase su reclamo fue interrumpido por el pedido del hombre mayor.

—Mi lord, ¡casi lo olvidaba! Hoy tengo que ir a resolver uno de esos asuntos que sabe de los que me encargo y como ha de entender no tengo con quien dejar a Sakura ya que la señora Cecil tuvo que salir esta mañana, así que se me ocurrió que usted podría cuidarla solo hasta que yo regrese. No será por mucho tiempo— dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Otra de tus reuniones secretas?! ¿Hace cuánto fue la última?, diles que esta vez no vas—se cruzó de brazos molestó.

—Usted sabe que el faltar no es opción. Es la única manera que tengo para poder...

— ¡Entiendo!...Ya que.

— ¡Espera! ¿Yo? ¿Cuidar a Sakura? No, no, no, no—negó frenéticamente mientras intentaba huir de la cocina.

—Pero la última vez lo hizo excelentemente. Me sorprendió lo rápido que aprendió a cambiar pañales.

Quién lo diría. El Conde Shaoran Li cambiando pañales. Agradecía en estos momentos que los únicos que vivieran en esa enorme mansión solo fueran ellos tres, porque de seguro le estamparía un golpe a Williams por decir ese tipo de información deshonrosa hacia su persona.

Shaoran lo observó con los ojos entre cerrados, dándole a entender con esa expresión que lo mejor era que se mantuviese con la boca cerrada.

—Solo fue una vez— respondió secamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Y fue el momento más hermoso de toda mi vida— añadía Williams con sentimiento fingido— No tardare mucho, usted sabe, solo hasta la tarde. Solo tendrá que mirarla, si tiene hambre amamantarla, si tiene sueño arrullarla y si se hace…

— ¡Definitivamente no! Busca a alguna chica del pueblo y págale para que lo haga, a mí ya no me entrometas en eso.

—Ya que se niega con tanta vehemencia creo que no queda más opción. Dejare a Sakura en casa de la chica que nos trae la fruta, vive cerca y ya que la conocemos es de mayor confianza.

Luego de ello, Williams junto a Sakura se fueron hasta la casa de aquella chica la cual no vivía muy lejos de allí. Shaoran aprovecho ese tiempo para relajarse de lleno y dormir las horas de sueño que le habían sido arrebatadas desde la llegada de Sakura a la mansión.

Cuando había caído ya en la profundidad de un sueño tranquilo este súbitamente se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Una habitación llena de sangre, cuerpos de personas conocidas derrumbados unos sobre otros con horrorosas heridas causadas por algún tipo de animal.

— _¡¿Qué hiciste Shaoran?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — _grito con desesperación una voz familiar.

—Yo no…

— _¡Los mataste! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un asqueroso monstruo!_ _¡Mereces morir! _

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo más que nadie quiero eso! —de la nada el llanto de un bebé inundo el lugar haciendo eco por todo el sitio pero luego este fue acompañado con gritos de mujer. Se le helo la sangre, no tuvo tiempo para pensar con nitidez pero solo una idea vaga pero punzante llego a su mente.

— ¡Sakura! — grito al despertar.

Estaba cubierto por sudor, su pecho subía y baja rápidamente, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Había sido solo un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Ya hace mucho que no tenía una con aquellas escenas del pasado pero esa última parte se había sentido tan real. Era como si el grito de esa chica lo hubiera escuchado de verdad.

Pero solo había sido un sueño… ¡Sueño!

Se levantó de un solo golpe y tan rápido como estuvo puso de pie se echó a correr. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Eso no había sido obra de su mente, al menos la última parte, fue algo inducido y quien más que "él" podía hacer eso.

Al llegar a la cabaña perteneciente a la chica que estaba al cuidado de Sakura, él se dio cuenta de lo tarde que había llegado, el cuerpo de la chica yacía en el frio suelo notablemente inconsciente. Se mantuvo en silencio tratando de escuchar el llanto de la pequeña pero no había nada, se le formo un nudo en el estómago cuando diviso en el suelo a lo lejos un bulto en vuelto en una capa roja. Se encamino lentamente hasta él y con sumo cuidado lo destapo.

Nada. Sakura no estaba ahí.

—Tarde— dijeron tras de él y rápidamente se giró hacia aquella voz.

Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a Sakura en sus brazos, la pequeña parecía ilesa, tranquila, como si nada estuviese pasando. Ese hombre acariciaba su pequeña cabeza peinando sus castaños cabellos con delicadeza.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de ella.

—Cuando me contaron que vivías con una pequeña niña no lo creí, me dije "¿El honorable conde Shaoran Li cambiando pañales? Eso es imposible" Hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, una escena cómica debo añadir.

—Ahora veo que no fui el único que pensó eso- dijo restándole importancia.

— ¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Qué tiene esta pequeña de especial? ¿Es algo que me puede interesar a mí también?

—Nada. Ella no tiene nada de especial ni nada, solo está con nosotros por las circunstancias.

—Pues no te creo. Me quedare con la pequeña hasta que sepa lo que tiene realmente ¿No te importa cierto? ¿Qué yo la tome prestada? —sonrió con malicia mientras acercaba su cara hasta el rostro de la pequeña depositando un pequeño beso en su frente. Shaoran apretó las manos en puños fuertemente.

—Quizás sea su sangre—añadió— o puede que su carne...de cualquier forma la única forma de saberlo sería probándola ¿no crees?

— ¡Suéltala!

—No seas idiota. No soy un monstruo como ustedes. A mí la sangre no me llama la atención. Pero si tanto te molesta que lo diga entonces quítamela— lo reto.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Shaoran se lanzó de golpe hacia el hombre frente a él, a aquel peli negro de cabello largo. Y antes de que el primer golpe le fuera propinado se desvaneció en el aire dejando a la pequeña cayendo al duro suelo pero gracias a los movimientos rápidos del castaño logro tomarla en sus brazos. La observo un instante, aquellos brillantes ojos verdes. Maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¡Maldición! Las cosas se pondrán peor... ahora tú también estas en su mira— susurro hacia la pequeña en sus brazos que tal solo sonreía al verlo.


End file.
